Peaceful Night
by jyvonne13
Summary: Lola stays over Bugs' house for the night. They have a little romence :


Peaceful Night

Lola was at the gym with Penelope. Lola was supposedly teaching her how to play basketball but Penelope had it in her mind that Pepe le Pu was after her. Finally she actually started having fun. The thing was Penelope was TERRIBLE at basketball.

But then they heard "Where are you my love?"

"Hide Me!" said Penelope. Lola pointed to the locker room. "Do you think he'll be dumb enough to go into the girl's locker?"

Penelope didn't answer she just ran. She looked like a bright flash of color with her green dress, yellow leggings, and splatter painted sneakers.

Unfortunately Pepe le Pu seemed to notice that bright flash of color. He followed her. "Ah, my darling, I have been searching for you all day!" Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Aw geez, Lola thought. Penelope needs to tell this guy to take a hike! She went into the locker room, picked up that love-sick skunk by the tail and kicked him out the back door. "AND STAY OUT!"

Penelope peeked out the door. "You need to tell him to take a hike," said Lola.

They played basketball again. Eventually though, they just sat down and Penelope did Lola's nails. Then they gossiped about things: Tweety bird, shopping, Bugs. Lola got all dreamy when they talked about Bugs. Lola looked at the clock. "Omg! Look how late it is," she said pointing to the clock.

They left the gym. Lola passed Bug's house on the way home. Maybe I'll drop by. I haven't seen Bugs all day.

She walked to Bug's house. Oh, Bugs, she thought. He was so sweet and adorable. And he's always got a refrigerator full of carrots. I'm so lucky!

She rang Bugs doorbell.

*****

Bugs was laying on the pull out bed in his living room watching The Simpson's. Well actually he was half asleep. Just as he was about to drift off to la-la land,

DING DONG!!!!!!

Bugs jumped up. "Huh…who…what…uh…oh…..door!" he ran to the door tripping over his feet.

"What's up Sweetie?" he said. He felt like his legs were about to crumble under him. He was so tired for some reason. He leaned on the wall for support.

"Hi. Did I wake you?" asked Lola.

"Huh, wake me? Oh, no. No, no."

"Uh, huh," said Lola. He had been totally knocked out. She went into the living room and sat down. Bugs sat next to her.

"So how's it goin'," Bugs asked still trying to wake up.

"I'm alright," she grabbed his hand. Bugs gave Lola a sense of security, even when she didn't need it. "I just dropped by since I was passing by anyway. I'll let you go back to sleep," Lola said getting up. Poor thing, she thought. Even though she would be extremely bored that night…

"Hey you don't have to leave. I mean since you're already here," Bugs said grabbing her hand. Bugs never wanted Lola to leave him. "We could watch a movie or somethin'."

Lola smiled and sat back down.

*****

A little later they were watching Spider Man 3. The lights were off and they were laying next to each other on the couch/bed crunching some carrots. Eventually though, they stopped watching the movie and finished off the carrots.

"You're so pretty," Bugs said looking into her eyes.

"Aw, you're so sweet," said Lola. Bugs was the nicest guy in the world.

Bugs kissed her. Lola kissed him back. Kiss. Kiiiiiiiiissss. Lola and Bugs held each other tighter. Kiss. Kiiisss. Bugs held her closer. Kiiiiiiiiiisssssss. Lola kissed him deeper and more intensely. Kiiiiiiissssss. They kissed and loved each other for a long time. Then they just lay next to each other with their arms around each other and talked. They talked about pretty random things. Then they watched the rest of the movie.

It turned out to be getting pretty late. Lola eventually fell asleep. Bugs looked at her. Her arms were still around him. She looked so peaceful. He rubbed her beautiful blonde hair and fell asleep.

*****

Lola woke up later. Bugs felt her stir and woke up too. Lola looked at the clock. It was 12:45 am. "Omg! I've got to go!" she said getting ready to get up.

"Why? Why don't you stay since you're comfortable?" Bugs still didn't want her to leave. He tried to make it sound casual though.

Lola looked at him. Bugs was giving her the puppy dog face. Like she wasn't about to stay anyway! She threw herself at him and gave him a long deep kiss. "Is that a good enough yes for you?"

"Can you say yes again?" Bugs asked. Lola kissed him again. Bugs hugged her as tight as possible without choking her and stuck his hand in her shorts. She didn't mind that. Lola rubbed his ears and kissed him as long as possible without dying from lack of breath.

They fell back on the couch and were kissing long and hard. "I love you Bugs," Lola said between their kisses. "I love you more Lola," Bugs said.

Eventually they both went to sleep. They were still holding each other, naked under the covers.

*****

They both woke up the next morning looking each other in the eyes. "Hello Sweetheart," Bugs said. "Hello Baby," Lola said.

Then something occurred to Lola. Her hair was a mess! And her face probably looked terrible too. Bugs can't see me like this!

She started smoothing her hair out, or at least making an effort to. Bugs moved her hand away. "Don't worry about it. You still look pretty." Lola smiled. Bugs moved her hair out of her gorgeous blue eyes, put his hand on her cheek and moved her closer to him. Then he kissed her. One of those long ones too. The ones that everyone love. Lola put one hand around his shoulder and rubbed his ears with the other. They started kissing harder.

None of them were paying attention but the door opened. "Hey Bu…whoa!" said Daffy Duck.

Bugs and Lola stopped kissing and looked alarmed at Daffy standing in the doorway. "Daffy, there's a new thing invented called knocking! You should try it!" Bugs said sarcastically.

Daffy ignored him. "Since when did you move in Lola?"

"I did not move in…!" Lola exclaimed. How rude! "So you were here all night?" asked Daffy getting interested. "Well…" Lola didn't know how to put it. "So what were you two doing all night?" asked Daffy coming closer.

"Look Daffy, it wasn't like that!" Bugs lied. That bird brain honestly thought it was like that! (But of course Bugs Bunny would never admit that too Daffy Duck). Daffy was pushing his buttons really hard. "Oh so it was like that?!" exclaimed Daffy with fake alarm in his voice.

Bugs grabbed the collar of Daffy's I LOVE THE BAHAMAS shirt. "Daffy Duck, if you say one word…!" Bugs was mad. Daffy was very untrustworthy. Daffy backed away. "Keep your shirt on rabbit. I won't tell anybody," he said backing towards the door. "Except the world," Daffy mumbled.

Lola got up and kicked him out the door. "AAAHH!" Then she walked back over to Bugs. "That moron!"

"You didn't have to deal with him since you were a kid," Bugs remembered how many times he had to take revenge on Daffy as a child. Either way, Daffy was still a good friend…mostly.

"We should do this again sometime," said Bugs.

"Like tonight?" asked Lola.

"Why don't you take Daffy's advice and just move in?" Bugs exclaimed. Maybe she'll give in someday…

"Oh, you." Lola grabbed Bugs' ears and kissed him long and hard.

"I love you Lola!" said Bugs.

"I love you too Bugs!"


End file.
